Help:Editing tools
Category: help When editing an article, you will find many useful editing tools which can help you use some of the many Wikitext Markup Tags. What you need to do is click a corresponding button suitable for your need (you might have to scroll down the editing area to see some of the results) and then change the blocked text. Those buttons are: *http://food.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_bold.png Change letters/words to bold. *http://food.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_italic.png Change letters/words to italics. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/4/4a/Btn_toolbar_strike.png Change letters/words to striked letters/words. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/6/6a/Button_sup_letter.png Change letters/words to superscript. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/aa/Button_sub_letter.png Change letters/words to subscript. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/1/13/Button_enter.png Insert a line break. *http://food.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_hr.png Insert a horizontal line. *http://food.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_headline.png Insert a header for first level section. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/e/e9/Button_headline2.png Insert a header for second level section. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/3/3a/Button_headline3.png Insert a header for third level section. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/08/Button_headline4.png Insert a header for fourth level section. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/0/0b/Button_headline5.png Insert a header for fifth level section. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/1/11/Btn_toolbar_liste.png Insert a line of bulleted list. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/88/Btn_toolbar_enum.png Insert a line of numbered list. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/c/c0/Button_link.png Insert an internal link (a link between articles in this wiki, example: this is a link to Chinese food article). *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/e/ec/Button_extlink.png Insert an external link (a link to other website, example: this is a link to Google website). *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/b/b4/Button_category03.png Insert a category, see a list of all existing category . *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/3/3b/Button_template_alt.png Insert a ready made template. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/4/4a/Button_table.png Insert a typical table structure. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/8e/Button_stub.png Insert a stub sign. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/7/79/Button_reflink.png Insert a footnote/reference inside the article. Example: The USFDA website provides information about nutrientshttp://www.nal.usda.gov/fnic/foodcomp/search/ USFDA official website.. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/a0/Button_references_alt.png Insert a footnote/reference list in an article which lists footnotes/references used in that article, usually placed under a section called "Footnotes" or "References". Example: List of references used this article which is defined in the example above: *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/e/e1/Button_Quotesbutton.png Insert a quotation. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/4/47/Button_redir.png Redirects an article to another article. When you open a redirected article, it will automatically takes you to the other article. *http://food.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_nowiki.png Everything inside this sign will not be wiki-formatted. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/6/63/Button_includeonly.png Everything inside this sign will only be shown if this template/article is transcluded into another article. A transclusion is the act of inserting all or part of an article or template into another article by using wiki template code (example: putting stub sign in an article). *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d5/Button_noinclude.png Everything inside this sign will not be included if this template/article is transcluded (inserted) into another article. A transclusion is the act of inserting all or part of an article or template into another article by using wiki template code (example: putting stub sign in an article). *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/23/Button_code.png Insert a line of code. Suitable for writing a line of source code of computer program. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/3/3c/Button_pre.png Everything inside this sign will be displayed as how you type it. Suitable for writing several lines of source codes of computer program. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/4/4b/Button_nbsp.png Insert a non breaking space (will be displayed as a space). *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/c/c8/Button_comment_round.png Insert comment(s) (visible only when editing an article). *http://food.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_math.png Insert mathematical equation (formula). *http://food.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png Insert your signature. *http://food.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_media.png Insert a media file (in the format of ".ogg"). *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/27/Button_Noframe_Image_icon.png Insert an image with no frame. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/7/76/Button_thumb.png Insert a thumbnail image. *http://images.wikia.com/central/images/1/12/Button_gallery.png Insert a gallery of image. *http://food.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_upload.gif Upload and then insert an image into an article.